


Working Girl

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-26
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-30 11:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 22,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: ron runs into pansy in an unusual place





	1. chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

Pansy eased herself out of her tub. Her room was sparse but she didn’t need much. She was used to it by now. Her father had refused to join the Death Eaters during her seventh year and as a result both her parents were murdered. Pansy being at Hogwarts during that time had been the only thing that had kept her safe. 

Now she had a different life. Her father was comfortable but they were not that rich. The remaining year at Hogwarts drained what was left of her parent’s accounts. Now she was on her own. 

Pansy worked in a brothel in Knockturn Alley. She had an uncle that she had gone to, but the one time she met him he mentioned arranging a marriage with a family he wanted a connection to. Pansy would have none of that. She told him that she would make a living on her back before she would allow herself to be given away to some stranger. At least this way if she was going to have sex with strangers, she would be paid and she would be the one to benefit. 

After three years of working, Pansy had to conclude that it wasn’t that bad. She had the right to refuse anyone or anything. And with about eighteen other girls here, if Pansy wouldn’t do something there was a good chance one of the girls would for the right money. It was almost like being back in the Slytherin dorms. Instead of studies and classes she had clients. During their down time the girls grouped around together like sisters. 

There was nothing she liked better then the slumber parties they threw when they weren’t working or had no clients. Some of the girls enjoyed sex so much that they found a way to get paid for it. Some of the girls enjoyed being a service to others, whether it was comforting a widower who could stand being alone, or a young man out to lose his virginity. Some of the girls, she found out, had hard family lives or were molested. Like her they thought that if they had to do this, they would do it their way and get paid. The girls had a few cry fests as well, but Pansy had never felt more accepted in her life. They gave her a shoulder when she spoke of her parent’s death and her uncle’s coldness. She listened and they wiped each other’s tears as they spoke of horrors as well. It was comforting to know that they shared her views and feelings. 

They were a family, to replace the ones they had each lost or left. The woman who ran the brothel, Helen, had had an equally hard life, and she didn’t turn anyone away. There were three girls who were barely of age but they worked in the kitchen and laundry. They were not seen by any customers, and kept safely hidden way while they worked and decided what they wanted to do. When the brothel itself closed, they joined the other girls and were treated just the same. 

This night, as the tub vanished now that she didn’t need it, Pansy thought of the bachelor party that was coming in. While the girls were being paid to help the men celebrate, serving them would be up to each individual lady. Pansy had already decided to serve someone. She would be getting paid for being at the party regardless, but if she served then Helen told them the money would go right to them, without a house cut. Helen usually took thirty five percent from every client. It paid for their room, food, supplies, potions, anything they needed. The rest was theirs to keep. Two or three clients a night paid more than enough, especially when you were booked for a few hours at a time. She had also seen girls take on quick clients, and usually up to seven or eight a night.

She dressed in her little black dress and knee high boots. He heard the music start as she finished her make-up. She had never been one to use a lot of cosmetics but here, a little makeup meant a lot of business. 

She walked downstairs and joined the other girls. Jesse made sure wine glasses and bottles were ready then retreated to her place in the kitchens. A few moments later several men showed up. 

Pansy recognized him. It was Justin Filth Fletchy. A Hufflepuff. She knew a few of the men as well but said nothing. As the men began to celebrate, the dancing and joking started. A few of the men had already disappeared to rooms with different ladies. 

Pansy glanced about for Helen to let her know the wine was low but she was busy at the door. Pansy knew that face well, everyone did. It was Ron Weasley. He handed over his cloak to Helen as she showed him where the party was. 

He walked up to Justin and gave the man a hug. Pansy slowly made her way over. 

“Sorry Harry couldn’t come. He sends his apologies but he couldn’t get away.” 

“It’s ok, it’s ok, this is just for fun, nothing serious.” Justin assured him.

“Would you care for some wine?” Pansy asked holding a glass to Ron. His eyes flew open at the young woman standing before him. 

“Pansy Parkinson?” She nodded and smiled. Justin looked at her again. 

“I thought I knew you but I couldn’t place where.” She giggled at his need to explain. 

“Well now, I hope you will join in the fun Mr. Weasley?”

“Ron please.” He said. He looked her over and shook his head at her dress but she noticed he had a large smile. 

“Justin.” He looked off and back again, finding the voice that was calling him.

“My cousin.” He told Ron. “Enjoy yourself Ron.” He raised his eyebrows and gave a quick glance to Pansy before hurrying off. 

“How did you end up here?” He asked taking a sip.

“It’s a long story and a very uninteresting story trust me. What have you been up to then?”

“I’m an Auror. He replied. 

“Along side Harry Potter?” She said. 

“Yes, we’ve just finished training.”

“How is it that you could get away and he couldn’t then?” She asked a little curious. 

“He got cornered by Rita Skeeter. He didn’t want her following him here so he gave in and spoke to her.” 

Pansy laughed. “So another interview is in the process.”

“No,” Ron laughed, “he’ll do the same thing he’s done the last 6 times he had to talk to her.” 

“He’s talked to her six times and she written nothing. How does he get out of it?”

“He obliviates her.” Ron said with a grin. Pansy laughed out loud. Then looked closely at him.

“So Ron, you’re here to enjoy the party?” He kept his grin. “Is there a girl you see that can introduce you to?” He looked around the room. She was certain he would go for Lucy. She looked a little like Granger and everyone knew he had a thing for her. 

“I didn’t plan on partaking in any of the girls here.” He admitted. 

“Didn’t?” Pansy said with a smile. He smiled back. 

“This is weird, you know.” He said looking away. 

“Trust me Ron, I’m not one to get nervous and giggle. I’m far beyond that right now.” He looked at her again and with practiced eyes she saw how he looked at her body. “Would you like to go to my room Ron?” She spoke quietly. Her profession told her that nervous men responded well to frankness, not innuendo. But a low voice made it seem more acceptable. 

His smile was gone, but he was thinking very hard. He was debating internally. This wasn’t a stranger, it was a girl he knew. She was a pro but still, he’d never been to a prostitute before. Could he go through with it? 

“I don’t know Pansy.” He said. 

“We don’t have to do anything. We can just have a drink in private and talk all night if you’re uncomfortable. As far as anything else, well we can discuss that later if you change your mind.”

“Either way you get paid for this part don’t you?” He said trying to joke. She knew that tactic well. 

“Yes. How about chess? I love chess. We can play and talk.” 

Ron gave a look around the room. Two more men had left to rooms, so it wouldn’t seem unusual. He looked back at her and gave her a small smile. She took his hand and walked him back to her room. 

The rooms in the brothel acted like rooms of requirements. While not changing the room at all, it added what the gentlemen needed or wanted. Pansy’s plain room was there but when she opened the door, a chess table was placed next to the bed. The desk was cleared of her parchments and quills and instead had wine and a platter of bread, cheese and fruit. Her bedspread was not turned down. It was still undecided whether or not Ron wanted anything. 

“Here we are.” She said. 

“Yes, here we are.” He said as she shut the door.

 

A/N" this one is going to get dirty.


	2. Chapter 2

  
Author's notes: inside pansys room  


* * *

Ron didn’t know what to do but once again Pansy knew how to deal with it. She took his hand and led him over to her bed. “Have a seat, kick your shoes off if you want.” Ron took off his boots and sat down while Pansy filled wine glasses and levitated the tray over. Sitting crossed legged across from each other they snacked on bread and cheese and sipped wine. 

Ron became more comfortable around her. It was hard to believe she was working here. After they snacked, Pansy levitated the tray back and looked at Ron. “So did you want me to do anything for you?” She asked. 

He blushed and looked away. “Ok, I’m sorry.” She reclined on her side and looked up at him. “Is Auror training really as hard as they say it is?” With her feet crossed at the ankle and her chin resting on her crossed arms, her body stretched out feline like. 

“It’s tough training and they really put us through the paces.” He reclined, resting his weight on his elbow and crossing his feet. “But they taught us things I never would have thought they knew.” 

“Is it true that your brothers sold their joke shop creations to the ministry?” She asked. 

“Yes,” he laughed, “all that stuff they invented to spy on people, the ministry thought it might come in handy and it has. Of course me and Harry knew how to use them already.” 

“What have you worked on?” She knew that getting a man to talk about something he was interested in would help him relax, and in Ron’s case it was working. She could visibly see him letting the guard down. 

“We were able to assist in cases the Aurors were working on, so we’ve been able to bring down dark wizards that were wanted. It’s quite satisfying to help out in that.” He said with a smile. 

“I can imagine.” She raise duo and rested her head on her hand. She saw his gaze run down her body and back up again. 

“Sorry.” He said looking away. 

“It’s ok. I like that you are polite to me.” She was honest with him about that. 

“It must awful to have men treat you like that?” He was watching her eyes. As an Auror they trained him to see the truth in eyes, even without occlumency. 

She looked at him and thought. “It’s not that bad. We can always refuse men here. I’m never really in danger. Of course some men can get aggressive, but there are protective charms place on the building so they are never a real threat.” 

“Why do you do this Pansy?” He asked in a soft voice. 

“Well at first it was to get away from uncle. I’d rather do anything then live with him. After a few months then it became about the money. I make a good living here.” she said with a smile. “The rent for the room comes out of my pay, but seeing as how I work almost every night, sometimes several times a night I have quite a big savings.”

“Then why not buy yourself a home and leave here.” He asked. 

“I’ve thought about that. But then, I’d have to find a profession sooner or later. Savings can only go so far.” He nodded. “I’m not really trained to do anything, except maybe be a wife. I know that.” She said with a laugh. “But men don’t marry women like me and frankly I’d rather not be married. I’ve become accustomed to my freedom and taking care of only myself.” 

“But haven’t you ever wanted to do anything?” 

“You really want to know?” She asked grinning. 

He smiled brightly. “Yes.” 

“I’ve thought about writing a book.” 

“Really?” He leaned closer resting on both elbows. He seemed like a little excited boy for a moment. 

“Yes. Last year I thought about it, writing my experiences from living here, no names of course.” He nodded. “More along the lines of what I was asked to do and how I dealt with it at first, having to learn a new life, that kind of thing.” 

“I think you should.” Ron said. 

“Really?” She asked leaning closer. 

“Yes, you have down time here don’t you?” He asked. 

“Not much but yes, it gets very slow sometimes.” 

“Well, I think you should. Hermione can help you get it published.” She started laughing. 

“I’ve never thought about actually doing it, it’s just a thought. Something like might be interesting to do.” 

“Well, what can it hurt right?” 

“I guess you have a point.” She said keeping her eyes on his. He blinked several times but didn’t look away. Pansy saw that look before and knew what it meant. 

She leaned in and gently kissed him. He had the softest lips. She had never felt such soft lips. She kept contact for only a moment before pulling away. 

“I …um …I thought you girls didn’t kiss.” He asked, unsure if he was being rude.

“I don’t, but you’re different. I know we weren’t friends then, but I grew up with you. You’re kind to me, regardless of what I do for a living, you treat me with respect and you’re not demanding. And…,” she said leaning a little closer, “I wanted to kiss you. But I won’t do it again it if it makes you uncomfortable.” 

“No, it doesn’t. I just don’t want to break any of your rules.” He said then made a face. He was sure he had said something stupid. 

“We make our own rules here. Some girls do kiss, I make it a point not to.” She said. 

“Why?” His curiosity got the best of him.

“Because to me kissing it a sign of attraction. You should only do that with men you’re attracted to. Money only goes so far.” She explained. 

“How many have you kissed?” He asked.

“So far only one.” She said giving him a wink, he took a moment then caught her meaning. “But….,” she leaned in and he fell silent, “when a man treats you with such respect. How can a girl not find that attractive?” She whispered. 

When he didn’t respond, she leaned in again and brought their lips together. This time Ron was more responsive. When she opened her hips he slid his tongue into her mouth gently, slowly. 

Ron kissed her with delicate care and Pansy felt every second of it. His lips moved over hers with a need but not an overbearing need. He let her dictate the pace. 

Pansy slid closer, resting her body against his. Easing onto her back she brought Ron over her. His chest fit against her perfectly. For a man built like he was, she would have thought that his solid frame would have been heavy, but he knew how to balance his weight and not drop it all on her. 

While they rested chest to chest, below the waist, they still remained apart. Pansy turned her body into his and lifted her leg around his thigh. His kiss became deeper.

She slid her arm around his shoulders and ran her other hand down his chest and around his waist, pulling him closer. He hugged her closer, lowering a hand to her hip. She never stopped kissing him, but she could tell he was nervous. She raised her leg up to his waist, brushing the skin of her thigh against his fingertips. 

He groaned into her mouth and reached for her leg, running his hand along her thigh. He didn’t squeeze, just felt her skin. Pansy gave into his touch, arching her body closer. Ron’s kiss became more aggressive as she let her desire for him out. 

Pansy did feel desire. For the first time in a long time she felt desire for a man and not his money. 

He broke the kiss and looked down at her. His breathing was labored but he didn’t let go. He was forming thoughts in his head, so Pansy just held him and waited. 

“So..um…,” He looked down at her, “I don’t want to sound rude or demeaning….but….I mean……” 

“How much?” She finished for him. 

He kept a serious face but nodded. “Yeah, how much?”


	3. chapter 3

  
Author's notes: chess and a date  


* * *

“Two hundred galleons.” She said calmly. He nodded and dove back in for another kiss. This time he put more into it and Pansy responded equally. It had been a long time since she felt the desire she felt tonight. 

She hugged him tighter with her leg as she pulled his shirt free from his trousers. Slipping her hand under his shirt she felt smooth skin over firm muscles. He jumped at the contact at his waist.

Moving down he slid his lips along her neck. She turned her head to allow him more skin. His open mouth kisses on her neck warmed her whole body. He knew just where to give his attention. His hand was now on her ass, gently squeezing the flesh. She rarely wore knickers these days so he had a handful of soft flesh.

She yanked at his shirt, until he took the hint and rose up pulling it over his head. He reached down and tugged her dress past her shoulders. He seemed caught up in the view of her breasts as they sprang free. 

He braced his weight on one arm next to her while he reached up with the other, gently cupping her breast. Pansy held herself still as he touched her, pinching her nipple with his thumb and forefinger. It puckered for him immediately. He dropped his head and took it in his mouth. 

Pansy arched higher, offering herself up to him, his tongue rolled her nipple in this mouth. She felt her pussy grow wet as his cock pressed into her thigh. She reached a hand down and cupped his cock through his trousers.

He had a lot to work with, this man did, and she couldn’t wait to feel it’s power. He moved to her other nipple, shifting his waist so she could move her hand around better. 

He lowered his hand to his trousers quickly unfastening them. He opened them up but didn’t move then away. He merely let her slip her hand inside while continued the delicious assault on her breasts.

Sliding her hand into the waistband, she wrapped her fingers around him. Her fingers almost met on the other side, but it was plain that they would only touch if he was limp. She could feel the tight hair against her wrist. Raising her thumb she ran it slowly over the eye, eliciting a groan from his throat and an arch of his hips.

He had lifted his lips back to her neck, licking and sucking her skin, groaning into her throat from her cock massage. He let out a loud vocal gasp as she dropped her hand and cradled his sack.

He took her mouth in a hot kiss, thrusting his tongue and arching his hips against her hand. She was a hotter than any woman he’d been with, and he tried to put the money factor out of his mind. What he wouldn’t give to have a woman like this who wanted him this way. 

While he kissed her with a heated passion he reached down and lifted her dress to her waist. As she continued her groping of his cock he reached a hand down and palmed her pussy. 

“Shit!” He said into her mouth. She was soaked. Hot and wet against his hand. He slipped a finger into her easily. “What spell did you use?” Then wished he hadn’t asked. 

“I didn’t.” He looked down at her. “Normally I have to, but this is you.” 

“You like this?” He asked. 

“I have not felt this way for a long time and yes I like it.” He added another finger and watched her eyes roll. “Fuck Ron.”

“Eventually.” He said lifting his thumb to roll her clit. She groaned and rolled her head, spreading her leg out to the side. She shifted his weight to settle between her legs. Her hands gripped his shoulders as his hand moved against her. “Gods Pansy you’re so fucking wet.” He could hear her juices slurping around his fingers. 

“Ron, that feels so fucking good.” She arched her hips to his, keeping both legs wide apart. 

“Uumm….does it? Would you rather feel something other than fingers right now?” He asked, kissing her lips.

“Yes.” She said lifting her hips again. What she wouldn’t give to feel him inside her. 

“What would you like to feel?” He asked against her lips. 

“I want to feel you Ron.” She said back kissing him again.

“You can feel me now,” he thrust his fingers, “can’t you?” So Ron liked a dirty talker did he? 

“I want to feel your cock Ron.” She told him, pulling his shoulders and lifting her hips higher. 

“Really?” He asked, pushing his fingers again, rolling her clit harder. 

“Yes Ron, I want you to fuck me, I need it.” She did need it, Ron had her body on fire. 

“I want to fuck you too Pansy.” He said into her mouth keeping his fingers moving. She reached down and pushed his trousers down his hips. He pulled away for only a moment to strip off his trousers, before returning to her. Before he leaned over her, he grabbed the dress at her waist and pulled it down her hips, tossing it to the floor. 

She raised her knees right away and he slid between her thighs. She reached down and guided him in. He sank inside fully, groaning and throwing his head.

“Feel good?” She asked. 

He looked down at her as he thrust. “Oh yes.” He lowered down for a kiss. This one was hard and deep, just like he was. He thrust deep as his tongue plunged again. Her insides were hot from this body moving over her. 

He kept his thrusting slow and deep, feeling every inch of her. 

She grabbed his hips and moved him to a rhythm she liked. She didn’t normally do this either. Most men just wanted to move the way they wanted to. Her feelings never came into consideration. But she knew Ron would pay attention. She knew Ron would make her feel something.

He braced his knee higher and pushed into her like she indicated. He drove into her as she clutched his ass in her hands pulling his closer.

Then she felt it building. It started in her pelvis and moved down her thighs. She locked her ankles around his waist and her arms around his shoulders. 

“Damn Ron.” He gasped as she approached her release. He kept his hips moving the way she wanted and grunted as her cunt tightened down on his cock. “Ron…..RonRonRon…” 

She chanted his name over and over between clenched teeth as she came hard. He felt himself lose control. He drove faster and harder, worked his hips into her. She was soaked now from her orgasm. She felt incredible around him, soft and wet. 

He looked down at her and felt his body take over. She welcomed him into her as he thrust deep, letting his climax race through his body. His limbs were shaking. The vein in his neck stood out and then relaxed. 

He rested his weight next to her as he came down to earth again.

An hour later found Pansy and Ron next to each other naked, side by side, with the chess board in front of them. The game was far from competitive, but neither player was striving to do their best.

Their legs were entwined comfortably. “You must be tired.” Ron said moving a piece. 

Pansy countered his move. “I have a bed to get some sleep in whenever I want.” She laughed.

“I meant…..” He started as he moved another piece.

“I know what you meant. You want to know when I’m going to kick you out.” She moved her piece and took his.

“In a nutshell, yes.” He smiled, contemplating the board.

“I have a floo here, you can stay the night if you want.” She watched as he moved his piece, then saw his mistake. “Unless you have to get somewhere,” She took another of his pieces “or to someone.”

“There’s no one else.” He didn’t know why he felt the need to tell her. She didn’t know why she felt good at hearing it. She was the last person who should care.

“Well then, are you going to sleep here?” She asked, looking at him.

“I’d like that.” He said.

“So would I.” She said, kissing his cheek. “Oh and Ron.”

“Yes?” She moved a piece. 

“Checkmate.” She smiled as his confused look turned to acceptance. 

“Bloody hell.” He said. “I’ll win the next one. 

Pansy jumped up and set about locking and warding her room. If the wards were up then everyone knew she had a client. All night and overnight clients happened occasionally so it was nothing new. “Do you need sleepwear?” She asked him. 

“I sleep nude.” He said. She nodded and placed his clothes on a table near the fireplace.

“The house elves will launder them for you.” She explained as she aimed her wand at the fireplace. It would extinguish itself later. “Do you need to be up at a certain time?” 

“No, I don’t work tomorrow.” She nodded and finished moving a few things around. Ron watched her as she settled her room for the night. The view of her moving about naked was a delight to his senses. He had a feeling it was more about the confidence she gained from her job, not shamelessness. She would have to have confidence in this line of work.

“Alright, now, you wanted a rematch I believe.” She levitated the chess board while her and Ron settled under the covers, sitting up against the headboard. They were warm under the duvet as they played another game. Again Pansy won. Ron once again had not been paying attention too strongly.

Pansy put out the lights as they lay down to sleep. Ron relaxed flat on his back with his arm around her. She cuddled up next to him and threw an arm over his chest, holding his hand. She smiled as she fell asleep against his warmth.


	4. chapter 4

  
Author's notes: arrangments for something different  


* * *

Pansy woke up snuggled next to Ron. During the night they had shifted and he was spooned up against her back. It felt good to wake up next to him. She hoped Ron would become a regular. Money aside, she enjoyed him and it had been such a long time since she had enjoyed someone. She felt a genuine attraction to Ron. It was a shame she couldn’t offer him anything but her body. 

As she caressed Ron’s hand against her chest, she thought about her life for the first time with sadness. She had built a happy place for herself among the girls here. She had come to love her independence. And while she’d rather not marry, she did for once wish that she could be in a serious relationship. 

There was no way a man like Ron would want her. Men that came to her, held her in regard only for what she could give them and she was worth. Well, if that was how they thought then she made sure she was worth a lot. 

He stirred next to her and stretched out his body. She turned and rose on her elbow looking down at him. “Would you like a bath?” 

“I’d love one.” He said. She got up and raised her wand to a tub that was resting in the corner. She knew he’d want a bath, because the tub would not have shown up otherwise. She enlarged the tub and filled it with water. He got out of bed and walked over. Naked and sporting an erection, he bypassed her and went to her bathroom first. 

While he took a morning piss, she had the towels duplicated and unscented soap ordered. Even though Ron said there was no one, if he met up with anyone he might not want to have to explain perfume. 

She sank in and let the water flow over her. She looked up and saw Ron watching her. “Come on in, the waters fine.” He sank down in front of her, leaning his back against his chest. She closed his eyes and enjoyed the scalp massage she was giving him. Such bliss. 

He lost himself in thought. Pansy would be the perfect lover. But she liked it here, didn’t she? Because of his ability to track in the wilderness, he was paid with the highest level of Aurors and had more than enough money to become an exclusive benefactor. Would she agree?

Maybe she would, if he met what she made. Then another thought came to his mind. “Pansy?” He had leaned forward while she scrubbed his back with a soft washcloth.

“Yes?” She said sweetly, moving to his shoulders. She pulled his back against her chest again and was running the cloth down his chest. Oh the joy of having a beautiful woman bathe you. 

“Do you ever take two clients at once?” He asked. Maybe she would help him out with something that had been on his mind. She was a professional after all.

“Only if it’s two men. I don’t do women and only two men if I’m paid enough.” She answered honestly. As much as she loved the girls here, she didn’t love girls that much. “What did you have in mind?” 

“I was hoping you might be persuaded to allow me to bring a friend here.” He said titling his head and giving her cheek a kiss. “What would you ask for that?”

“350 galleons.” She said turning her own head to kiss his lips. 

“That’s it? Only another hundred and fifty?” He asked. 

“Well he wouldn’t be able to stay all night. Only about an hour or two. If you wanted to both spend the night that would raise it considerably.” She said giving him another kiss. 

“Really?” He said, enjoying the feel as she rinsed soap off his shoulders. She sat up and reached around, pulling her out from behind him and setting her on his lap facing him. He took up the washcloth and taking some soap began lathering her breasts. “Do you really enjoy me that much?” He asked averting her eyes. 

“Yes, I do.” She told him honestly, leaning closer as he reached around and scrubbed her back. “Keep in mind though I won’t kiss Harry.”

He paused and looked at her. “Who said anything about Harry?” 

“Who else would you be comfortable having a threesome with?” She said with a smirk. He returned it and rinsed away the suds, watching the water slowly flow down her breasts. He blew on her nipples watching them harden. 

She took the cloth from his hands and reaching down, soaped up his cock. Ron let his head roll back as she cleaned him. She tossed the washcloth away and stroked the soap off him as he grew hard in her hands. He looked down between them and watched her hand manipulate his cock. 

It soon became too much so he reached down and ran his fingertips along her pussy. The water kept them slick but he knew it was lust as well. They leaned in for kisses as they fondled one another. 

Ron threw back his head as she slid forward and mounted him. Gripping the sides of the tub tightly he held her eyes in his and watched as she moved on him. There was nothing more vibrant to him then watching a woman use his body to pleasure herself. Pansy rolled her hips over him and held his shoulders as she rode him. 

The tub was charmed to prevent splashing so Pansy moved as fast as she wanted. Ron took in the view he had. Her breasts were bouncing as she rocked her hips. Her hair was swinging back and forth but he could still see her face. Her mouth had fallen open and her breaths were shooting out in force with each forward thrust she gave. Her eyes were locked onto his, allowing Ron to see her desire. Her nipples had puckered again and her breasts held a flush from the heat her body was feeling. You can fake expression and noises but you can’t fake the body’s reaction. The blush couldn’t be faked, she was feeling that and he was glad. 

He clenched his teeth as he felt the squeezing. Her brow furled hard and her hips moved faster. She leaned closer, pressing her breasts against his chest and kissing him as she came hard. She growled out into his mouth as he grunted with her, his cock hugged tightly. 

She sat back on top of him, holding the tub for support. Ron arched his hips upward driving his body onward. She watched him, holding her body still and giving him a smile as he bounced her about. 

His head arched back and his neck strained against the force of his orgasm as he came hard. Pansy smiled as her body was thrown upward three times by the force of his hips. Ron settled down and relaxed in the water. 

Pansy eased herself off his lap and out of the tub. Grabbing her wand she cast a simple spell to remove all his semen then grabbed a towel. Ron had stood by then and gotten out of the tub. The towels were charmed to dry a whole body faster than normal. 

She handed him his clothes and he walked over to the bed to dress. The tub vanished along with any water that had been in the room. It wasn’t needed anymore. She pulled on some jeans and a long sleeved shirt and walked back to him barefoot. The girls rarely wore shoes in their down time, heels caused enough trouble at night, so they gave their feet a rest when they could.

Ron was lacing up his boots. When he stood he pulled a pouch out of his cloak pocket. He counted out several coins and handed them to her. She took them and slid the coins into the drawer of her desk, then faced him again. “How much of that do you get?” He asked.

“65 percent.” She said. “The drawer sends the rest to Helen, when I open it again, my money will be left there.” 

“Does she let you keep tips?” He asked. 

“Oh yes. Tips are not docked.” She said. He reached in again and pulled out another coin. She tucked the 50 galleon piece into her pocket. “Thank you.”

“What are you going to do now?” He asked sliding his arms around her waist. 

“First off lunch, then nothing until this evening.” She ran her hand up and down his arms. 

“Will you keep tonight free?” He asked. 

“Are you and a friend coming back?” She said lifting an eyebrow.

“If we can see a certain lady here.” He said. She nodded. 

“Yes, I won’t be downstairs then, you’ll have to tell her when you get here you made arrangements with me, I’ll let her know to expect you.” She said “What time should I be ready?”

“Between eight and nine, if that’s ok.” He said.

“That’s fine, should I have more snacks too?” She still hadn’t let him go, but he hadn’t either. 

“Maybe when Harry leaves we can order a tray?” He said. She nodded, then walked him over to the floo. He put on his cloak and pulled her into a deep kiss. Her body was still hot from before and she reacted to his kiss quickly. But fulfillment would have to wait. He stepped into the floo and left. She allowed herself a moment to smile, then made her way downstairs to grab something to eat.


	5. chapter 5

  
Author's notes: getting ready   


* * *

“I found someone to do it.” Ron said.

“Found who to do what?” Harry asked as the two sat in Ron’s kitchen having lunch.

“I found a girl to take us both.” Harry stopped eating for a moment, staring at Ron.

“You did?” He was getting excited. “Who?”  
“Pansy Parkinson.” Ron said, grinning.

“What? How did you get her to agree?” Harry said, getting over his shock to continue eating.

“I found her last night. She works at the brothel Justin had his bachelor party at.” 

“What?! She works there. How did that happen?” He had managed to continue eating, despite how disgusting he looked with food in his mouth as he walked. 

“She mentioned an uncle, but I didn’t get the whole story, it wasn’t my business.”

Harry grinned. “So you paid her?”

“Yes, I did. And she was worth it.” Ron smiled as he took a drink. 

“So she said she’d do it, but does she know it’s me?” Harry asked.

“She knew right away. She figured you’d be the only one I’d have a threesome with.” Harry thought for a moment then shrugged. It made sense.

“How much?” He asked taking a drink.

“350 for both of us. But she said you can only stay an hour or two.” 

“That’s what I figured. Wait, what do you mean me? Are you going to stay longer?” He asked, pointing with his beer bottle. 

“Yes.” Ron said taking a bite, ignoring the knowing glance from his friend. “She won’t kiss either.” 

“She won’t kiss or she won’t kiss me.” Harry said grinning at him again. 

“She won’t kiss you.” Ron said. 

“That hurts my feelings.” He said, with a chuckle. Ron began laughing. “You must have made quite an impression.” He said leaning back in his chair. Ron lifted his eyebrows smiling. “So when and where?” Harry asked, finishing his drink. 

“Tonight at 8. Be at Knockturn Alley about ten minutes beforehand and I’ll meet you there.” 

“Ok mate, see you there.” Harry apparated away. Both men were anxious for the night to come.

 

After she had lunch, Pansy spoke to Helen.

“So he’s coming back again is he?” She said with a huge smile. 

“Yes, and he’s bringing a friend.” Pansy told her. The robust blonde lady let out a laugh that shook her huge tits. 

“Nice. How much did you ask?” Helen let the girls set their own rates, depending on what they were asked to do, asking that they keep the amounts over a hundred for the basic visit of course. That gave her enough to keep the house running well for them and gave them enough for themselves. 

“350, because one of them will only stay an hour or two.” Helen nodded. 

“Who else is coming?” She asked. 

“Harry Potter.” Helen widened her eyes. 

“The Harry Potter eh? Well now, you’ll have a nice story to tell tomorrow.” Helen gave a hearty laugh. Pansy liked the woman. She made life here nice and would not tolerate men harming her girls. This business should be about fun and sex, not abuse. If anyone came here asking for something like that, she escorted them to the door. Her girls were not to be used that way. There were other brothels for that behavior. “I’ll take them upstairs when they arrive.” Helen told her. 

She made sure to take her monthly potions that protected her from pregnancy and infections, and she told the kitchens she would be ordering food about 9 or 10 that evening. Some gentleman paid just to have dinner with girls, so having food ready that late was common. 

She was in her room now, thinking about what Ron said. Maybe she should start a book, since it was a down time. And if it ended up being bad idea she could always burn the parchments. 

Taking a seat at her table, she wrote for the next few hours, pausing only once for a light nap. She was surprised at how fast her quill moved. The papers seemed to write themselves. Maybe this book would do well. She had taken to adding her own thoughts in as she told her story. It took on an autobiography style and she found it wrote much better that way. 

Would anyone be interested in her story or even want to know what her and the other girls dealt with. If women bought the book they would sympathize with the background stories of the girls she lived with. If men bought it they would be riveted by the encounters and fascinated that there was someone out there who asked for something more unusual then what they wanted. 

Setting the parchments inside her drawer, she went downstairs for a small plate of food, nothing heavy, then began to clean up for the night. 

She would never admit it to anyone, but she was looking forward to Ron’s visit. It was the first time she was enthusiastic for a client. She wondered if he would spend the night again.


	6. chapter 6

  
Author's notes: a threesome  


* * *

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

When Pansy opened the door, Helen was smiling brightly. She stood aside and let Ron and Harry enter. Helen gave her a wink, and went downstairs. 

“Gentlemen, how are you this evening?” She asked as she took their cloaks. Part of her job required her to be the ultimate hostess and she was. 

“We’re good.” Ron told her. Pansy took two wine glasses and offered them to the men in her room. 

“I’m glad to hear that.” Ron leaned down for a kiss. The wine was sweet on his lips. “So did you gentlemen have anything in mind for our time here?”

“We had a vague idea.” Harry said. 

“All you have to do is follow our lead.” Ron told her. She smiled as the two men put their glasses down and approached her. 

Ron stood in front of her and leaned down kissing her neck. Not a moment later Pansy felt another set of lips at the other side of her neck, and a warm body behind her. Both sets of hands came around her waist and she was hugged by two bodies. 

Ron had a firmer hold then Harry, and was a bit more aggressive with her neck, but then again Harry hadn’t been to see her, so nervousness of seeing a paid girl for the first time could be part of that. Ron also knew what she was capable of and he had been gentle with her at first too. Her top was unfastened in the back by Harry and slipped off by Ron. 

Ron led her over to the bed and told her to sit. When she tried to slide up higher he stopped her. “No, just sit on the edge and lay down.” She relaxed and let her body recline back. 

Ron hooked her knee on his shoulder. Harry lifted her other leg onto his. Pansy knew what was coming. She relaxed on the bed and two hands caressed each thigh. 

She let out a gasp as two tongues ran up and down her slit. Her thighs were being held wide apart by both of them, keeping her still. She felt her lips being spread open and she could tell from the feel that it was one hand from each of them. The two of them worked well together. 

“SHIT!” She yelled out arching slightly. She hadn’t been prepared for that. Both tongues licked her clit, flicking it on each side. This was something she had to see. She rose up on her elbows and looked down. Ron was watching her but Harry had his eyes closed. Their lips were right up against each other, she could see their tongues brushing together. 

Pansy had never seen a more erotic sight. She bit her lower lip as she watched them. Ron gave her a wink and turned his head, planting a hard kiss on Harry.

“Damn that’s hot.” She said. They broke off and went back to her pussy, dropping lower. She panted as they took turns plunging tongues into her pussy, first Ron, then Harry, then Ron, then Harry. Watching their heads bobbing up and down as they tasted her was a turn on indeed. From the way Ron looked at her she knew he could taste just how turned on she was.

Harry came up and sucked her clit, while Ron slid two fingers into her and rose up to look at her. “Did you like that?” He asked. 

“Yes, that was incredible when you two kissed.” She told him. Letting out a breath from Harry’s sucking.

“You liked that did you?” Ron asked. She nodded. “Did you hear that, she liked it Harry.” Harry immediately jumped up and locked his lips with Ron’s. The sight of both of them engaged in a heavy snog was more exciting them she thought. Ron’s fingers still moving in and out of her was adding to her arousal.

They broke again and Harry dived down, taking one of her nipples in his mouth. She arched up. Ron leaned down and took the other. She lifted her knees and wrapped them around the young men that were between them. With their bodies facing each other, she wondered if they were hard.

She wove her hand in a head of ginger hair, and her other through a head of black hair. She had to admit having a mouth on each nipple was quite a feeling. Ron broke away and got up on his knees, Harry followed suit. Pulling out his wand, he uttered a spell and in a mere moment they were all naked. 

Pansy looked up at the men on their knees between her legs. Harry was looking down at her with lust in his eyes. His hand was caressing her knee at his hip. His stomach was hard and firm. While he had a smaller frame then Ron, he had hard abs and his chest was lightly patched in black hair. He had trim hips and his cock was hard. He wasn’t as long or thick as Ron but he wasn’t far behind either. Only slightly smaller, but impressive none the less. 

Ron on the other hand was gifted indeed. He had wider shoulders, and his build was bigger than Harry, but then again Ron’s appetite was notoriously larger then anyone’s. Ron also looked as if he groomed up a bit as well. His cock hair was too neat to be natural and his chest was smooth. He was looking down at Pansy with desire. She thought she saw something else but she couldn’t place it. 

She sat up, keeping her legs on either side of them and looking up. She reached up and took a cock in each hand. Harry rolled his head back and groaned. Ron let out a breath and threaded his fingers in her hair. She leaned forward and took Harry’s cock in her mouth. He dropped his head on Ron’s shoulder and sucked in a breath too. 

“She’s got great lips, doesn’t she Harry.” She slid Harry out of her mouth and took Ron. Both men watched as she went from one to another, coating both of their cocks in salvia. Ron’s hand on her head and neck was comforting. 

“Can you kiss again?” She asked quickly while she switched. They obliged her at once again met in a heavy snog. Two men kissing was different. They were hard and rough with each other. 

She tried for a moment to get both heads in her mouth, but she didn’t really succeed. Ron and Harry seemed to appreciate her effort regardless. She figured if they were comfortable enough to snog, they’d be fine touching cock heads. They were both caressing her hair now and she loved it. 

“Pansy, who do you want in front and who do you want in back?” Ron asked her. She looked up at both of them and smiled. She must have looked sexy smiling with two cocks aimed at her face, because both men groaned. 

She took a look at the cocks in her hand. She’d had anal before, but not on a regular basis and thought it might be better to have a smaller man there. She also wanted to look at Ron while this was happening. 

“Harry in back, Ron in front.” She said, Ron immediately dropped on his back. Pansy straddled him and took him inside. She rocked a few times then felt Harry’s hands on her hips. She stilled and looked down at Ron while Harry lubed her up and slowly pushed into her ass. She closed her eyes for a moment and she breathed evenly.

“Pansy,” she looked down at Ron, his face was concerned, “are you alright?” He asked. She was touched by the emotion in his face. She knew if she said anything he would stop it. 

“Yes, I’m fine, just give me a moment, I don’t take two that often.” Both men held still. Ron against her chest and Harry’s chest again her back was actually a comfort while she steadied herself. “Alright, just move easy boys.” She said. Harry was the one who moved. He didn’t pull out, he just pushed against her. 

She looked at Ron’s face. Harry pushing down was causing her to come down on Ron who was enjoying the feeling immensely. Pansy leaned down and kissed him. She loved the way Ron kissed. 

She felt Ron’s hands come up her side, Harry’s arms come down from where he was, and she was squeezed in a tight hug. Without missing a beat, the two men managed to roll over. Harry was now under her and Ron was on top. 

She moved her head to the side to keep her hair out of Harry’s face. His face was right beside her, a tilt of her head and she could watch him. He was breathing hard in her ear. Ron leaned down and kissed her again as he started moving. 

Thrusting into her was pushing her down on Harry. Soon all three were grunting like wild animals. Pansy was soaking Ron’s cock and it was sliding down to Harry’s cock and sac. She knew he could fell it. He was straining against her as Ron fucked. She tilted her head and let Ron’s lips free, he dove down locking his lips with Harry’s again. 

Pansy could smell the saliva exchange; hear the sighs and gasps they made. Ron moved back to her, kissing her with passion. His hips worked as he kissed her, Harry’s groaning echoed in her ear. Her own noises joined his as Ron rode then both. Harry began pushing back into her as he was approaching his release. Pansy wasn’t far behind. 

“Harry wait….she’s almost there…..” Ron’s words were grunts, but he moved faster. Pansy felt it building. Knowing the men inside her wanted to feel it, she drove herself onward. She locked her legs around Ron and rocked her hips. 

The three of them locked in embrace, lost control as she fell first, clamping down on both of them. 

“Fuck!” Came from Harry and he lost self control and thrust upward filling her ass. 

“Shit!” Came from Ron as he followed them, emptying inside her pussy. 

Ron rolled to the side bringing Pansy with him. They lay like that, still buried inside her, breathing hard and labored after the purge. All three of them holding each other as the climax still ran through their bodies.

Ron caressed her hips and waist. Harry caressed her back, every so often delivering a small kiss on her shoulders. Pansy felt them soften inside her. As Harry pulled out slowly, Ron reached behind her and grabbed her wand from the table. She whispered a cleaning spell for both of them and her typical spell to remove the semen from her insides. 

They rested for a few moments holding each other. Pansy actually delighted in feeling Harry and Ron holding hands at her hips. She closed her eyes and let the last waves of her climax settle in her body.


	7. chapter 7

  
Author's notes: a agreement  


* * *

Pansy stayed resting on the bed as Harry and Ron got up. Ron threw his jeans back on and dug into his cloak. He didn’t put on his shoes or his shirt. He was staying, she smiled into her pillow. 

Harry dressed quickly and stood next to Ron, pulling out a pouch from his pocket, he tossed it to his friend. Harry walked over to Pansy and leaned down. 

“Thank you.” He said gently and kissed her cheek. “You’re remarkable.” She gave him a smile before he stepped into the floo, leaving Ron and Pansy alone.

“Are you going to stay?” She asked. 

“You’d let me stay again?“ He asked grinning.

“Yes, I kept the whole night free in case you wanted to spend the night.” She said sitting up. He tossed his cloak back on the chair and walked back. 

“I’d love to sleep next to you again.” He said leaning in and kissing her. She returned his kiss and smiled at him. 

“Would you like dinner?” She asked. He nodded and watched her get up. She pulled on her dressing gown and summoned a house elf. When the elf disappeared she turned to Ron. “Should I get the table or do you want to eat in bed?”

“Lets get back in bed.” He said. He pulled the covers back and took his jeans off again, climbing back in. She dropped the gown and settled in beside Ron to wait. 

“Thank you for doing that for us.” Ron said, wrapping an arm around her. She turned a little, so she could face him easier. 

“Have you guys done that before?” She asked. 

“No. We haven’t been able to find a girl who we thought about asking. The girls we’ve dated before really wouldn’t be keen in the thought of both of us.” He said. 

“Do you two ever fuck each other.” She asked.

“No, it’s never come up, we’d rather fuck a woman, but we’re fine with the contact.” 

“I can see that.” She teased. He laughed at her raising her eyebrows rapidly and leaned in for a kiss. A house elf popped in with a tray. Pansy levitated it over them and watched as it widened to stretch over their laps, settling over them.

Ron’s notorious appetite came into play as he wolfed his food down. Pansy watched him devour his plate. It took a lot of food to keep that body functioning. 

“Have you thought anymore about writing.” He asked, as they ate the strawberries provided for dessert. 

“I started already.” She admitted, laughing at his little boy smile. 

“You did?” He said.

“Yes, I began this afternoon. I have several parchments in my desk. It seems to write itself actually. I was surprised at how easy it came to me.” She said.

“Are you thinking of publishing it when it’s done?” He really wanted to see her do something with it. 

“Why do you keep saying that?” She asked with a laugh. “It’s not that big of a deal.” She saw his face drop. “Ron what’s the matter.” 

“I’d like to see you succeed at that.” He told her still looking away. 

“Why is it so important to you?” She asked in a quiet voice. 

“I’d like to see you do something other than this,” he looked at her, “your worth a lot more than just someone to pay. I remember that girl from Hogwarts and I’d like to see her do something with her life.” She was touched by his words. He was concerned for her. 

“Where is that coming from Ron?” She asked, not sure he would understand. 

“It has nothing to do with not wanting you to be with anyone else, hell I just shared you with Harry didn’t I?” She nodded. “I don’t like the idea of men seeing you as pussy and that’s all. You’re so much more than that. I’d like you to be seen as more than that.” 

Pansy didn’t know what to say. Ron had spoken from the heart and he’d spoken to her. She looked at the ceiling for a moment, insure. She’d had men tell her things like this before, but that was to be seen favorable in her eyes so she would charge less. Ron said nothing about payments. He agreed to pay her what she wanted without question. 

“Pansy, you can come and live with me.” He said suddenly. Pansy looked at him with wide eyes. Then she jumped out of the bed and began pacing the floor. She’d had men offer to put her in a house also, but that usually came from married men, and she had no interest in that. Ron was inviting her to his house. 

“Pansy look,” he got up and tried to talk to her, “I just don’t like the way you’re treated. I knew you years ago and you can do so much more with your life, than have sex for money.” She spun around. 

“Did you just forget that you’ve paid me before and will again, for having sex with you and a mate?” 

“No, I didn’t forget, I’m still riding the euphoria.” She had to give a smile at the words. “Pansy, I have an extra room. I didn’t mean to say you would stay for that, although I’d be more than willing to sacrifice my body if you have needs that need to be met.” Again she had to smile. “You could be a roommate if that’s all you want to be. I just can’t stand seeing you here.” 

“Ron, aside from the fact that I don't have to do anything I don't want to do, and I am treated with respect by not only the girls but also the men I take care of, I have become independent here, and quite frankly I like that. I wouldn’t be able to live off you, I’d have to find something to support myself to pay my share of bills and such.” She was going to continue saying that this was how she made her living, but Ron cut her off.

“Then write the book. I spoke to Hermione this afternoon.” She told her, still following her around as she paced.

“Why?” She stopped and looked at him. 

“Hermione is a publisher.” He said smiling. 

“So?” She said.

“She said she’d look at it, but memoir type books always do well, especially when the topic involved is not the mainstream, or the tale itself is one of struggle. No one cares about a business man’s life or a wife’s life, everyone knows about that, and contrary to popular belief sports figures biography never do well. No one has ever really told a memoir story from a place like this before. People have written fiction, but no one has told the story from the inside, the truth. She sounded a little excited to be honest. She said she’d edit personally if you want and even help if you need assistance in writing or formatting.”

Pansy was at a loss for words. Ron had researched this for her. She looked at him. His eyes were holding hers, waiting. Could she make it writing a book? What if this book did as well and he seemed to think. She could go to school again and find a trade. Ron even seemed willing to let her stay while she figured it out.

Ron for his part stayed silent. He saw the thoughts rolling in her head. He hoped she would agree with him. He thought about the girl he went to school with. She lost her parents, he found that out by word of mouth, but never found out what happened to her. He wanted to help her. He wanted her to leave this place and form a life that didn’t involve selling herself. 

“Alright Ron, listen,” she said facing him, “here’s what I’ll do. I’ll keep writing and meet with Hermione. If she thinks it will work then I’ll work something out with her. I’ll only leave here if I can support myself.”

Ron smiled and took her in his arms. She lost herself in his hug. No one had hugged her for the sake of just hugging her before. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “Thank you Pansy. I don’t want to see you here anymore.” 

She kept her arms around him as she pulled away slightly. “I mean it Ron, I will pay my share. Roommates is what you said. I won’t live off anyone.” 

“However you want it, that’s how it will be.” 

“Although Ron, you should know that just because I work here, doesn’t mean I am less then respected. You only know part of what I do here.” She said. “Don’t bad mouth this industry, because it isn’t as bad as you seem to think. I am treated well and never abused by anyone. Most of the men I see need something more than sex.”

“Alright, I’ll read your book and then form an opinion. But I‘ll read it after you move in with me.” He hugged her again and this time lifted her off the ground. She gave in to the laughing as he started spinning around. “Ron put me down.” She yelled out with her giggles. 

“Never!” He spun around again. She held on tight and laughed along with him.


	8. chapter 8

  
Author's notes: a meeting with Hermione  


* * *

Pansy worked on the parchments for the next few days. She told Helen she needed to take some time off without seeing customers. Ron had given her 450 galleons. She knew it was to give her more after the cut was taken out. She gave Helen an extra hundred galleons to make up for not working for awhile. Helen thought nothing of it. Sometimes the girls needed a vacation of sorts after seeing men all the time. The hundred galleons more then took care of Pansy board while she rested. The other girls would get a chance to make more money when one of them took a break.

She thought about her savings. If she left, she had enough to live with Ron for a few years. But before she made any decisions she wanted to be secure in a few things. Seeing Hermione would give her some kind of idea of where she could expect to be. 

Ron sent her an owl saying Hermione would meet with her that afternoon, to look at what she had written so far. It had increased greatly. Pansy found herself unable to stop her quill. She found herself shedding a few tears in some parts. It felt good to get a few feelings out of her system and vent her anger, and sadness, the same way she had when she first arrived and the girls around her had accepted her without question. 

With her parchments gathered in her old school bag, she took some money and left the brothel. It had been some time since she ventured out and thought she’d take a walk about Diagon Alley. 

She apparated and walked down the street to the address Ron had given her. Hermione’s building was nice. It looked like an ancient house, but Pansy knew the two stories had been redesigned to allow for employees. A middle aged woman greeted her. “May I help you miss?”

“My name is Pansy Parkinson, Hermione Granger is expecting me.” She said, handing the woman her cloak.

“Oh yes, yes, she waiting for you.” The woman led her off to the side and entered what looked like a cross between an office and library. Leave it to Hermione to surround herself with books, not to mention making it her career.

“Pansy!” Hermione rushed forward and the two girls hugged. “Agnes, have tea and sandwiches sent in please.” Hermione said to the woman before she left. 

“How are you Hermione?” She hadn’t seen the girl in a long time. 

“I’m well, thank you, sit down.” Pansy took a seat and looked around. 

“You’ve done well for yourself.” She said. 

“Thank you, Ron says you’ve done well too. He said you’ve saved up quite a bit.” 

“Yes. I don’t spend much. Here and there I treat myself, but I don’t need much. I’ve learned to live on very little.” 

“Well Ron seemed to think you have a good money maker on your hands. Personal stories always do well, specially taboo subjects.” 

“Really?” She was interested since Hermione always knew what sold well. 

“Yes, everyone hears rumors and exaggerations. When someone tells an honest story about something relatively unknown it does well. Women will be shocked to know why most of the girls do what they do. They have this image in their mind of girls as sexual compulsives who just can’t get enough, when even I know that’s not the case.” Pansy was nodding her head. There was not one sexual compulsive at Helen’s. Some of the girls were randy all the time, but that was natural in the career they had chosen, but as far as needing it daily and having to have it all the time, that rarely occurs. 

“They also have this idea of the men that go there as having weird sexual preferences, or men that are notoriously fiends.” Pansy thought for a moment. 

“That part just might be true.” She said. Hermione let out a laugh.

“Let me see what you have and we can go from there.” 

Tea was served and set up. Pansy indulged herself in a few bit sized sandwiches and tea while Hermione leafed through a few parchments. “Pansy this is wonderful.” She said wide eyed. 

“It is?” Pansy herself gave smile, proud of her effort. 

“Yes, the way you write, it’s like you are walking through a pensive and talking to someone behind you. You add your own opinions and insights. Almost as if giving a class lecture.” 

“Well, I really don’t know of another way to tell about experiences. Particularly one I’ve had myself.” 

“Pansy this will do great. I like how you write it. You don’t offer apologies and you explain it as is, without watering it down. You quote dialogue word for word. Do they really talk like this?” She asked. 

Pansy nodded. “Oh yes.” It was nothing shocking to her. “So what happens now?”

“Finish telling the story, then we can go over it and format it later. We’ll section it off into chapters, most likely by years or times of your life. If you want to separate then, go ahead, but we can do that also. We need to make sure everyone’s name is changed. If you want to use anyone’s name, you have to get their permission first.” 

“I thought about that. If I use anyone’s name, I’d like to use Helen’s. She owns the brothel, so it would be good for her and the girls if her name was published. I want people to know that she treated us well.” 

“Good idea, so talk to her and get her permission. I’ll get you a form for her to sign, and some for the girls if they don’t mind their names being used.” Pansy nodded. “Then once the book itself is finished, you write an introduction on the process. It usually has your reasons for write it or what it means to you now that it’s finished.” Pansy thought for a moment. 

“I don’t think I’d do a good job of that. Ron convinced me to it.” She said. “Couldn’t someone else write an introduction? I’ve seen that before.” 

Hermione thought for a moment then smiled. “We’ll get Ron to write it.” She suggested. 

“Would he do that?” Pansy wondered. 

“Yes, I’ll help him with wording, but I’m sure he’d do it.” Pansy thought for a moment then nodded. 

“Well I suppose thats alright, If he’ll agree.” She said. 

Pansy and Hermione made arrangements to owl back and forth. Pansy would send her completed sections to Hermione for edits and phrasing. Hermione would make notes and give her insight, then send them back. They would work together on it to make sure she had not left legal loopholes of any kind. Hermione was very thorough when it came to what she published.

 

Pansy was in good spirits when she left Hermione’s. She had decided to wait until the book was almost complete to mention anything to Helen. For now this was her secret. 

She walked down Diagon Alley, stopping into Flourish and Blotts. For no reason at all she looked at the autobiography section. Everyone’s stories were there, but Hermione was right. There wasn’t one book with her occupation. 

She bought some more parchments and ink, and took lunch at a small café.

“Pansy?” She looked up from her Daily Prophet and smiled at Harry Potter. 

“Harry? How are you?” He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

“I’m good. What are you up to?” He asked. 

“I had a meeting at Hermione’s.” She said. 

“Ah, Ron mentioned he set something up. Are you going to write?” He asked. 

“He told you about that?” She laughed. “Yes, she said it would be profitable, and she was very enthusiastic.” 

“Well good, I’m glad.” He looked off again. Pansy smiled at the shyness he let out for a moment. 

“Are me and Ron going to be in it?” He asked nervously.

“Oh yes, but no names.” She assured. He let out a breath that Pansy had to laugh at. “Have you and Ron been making planes to come back?” She asked raising an eyebrow.

Harry shuffled on his feet. “Ron actually asked me not to.” He said softly.

Pansy put her tea cup down. “He did?”

“Yeah,” Harry admitted looking at her, “I think he’s taken a fancy to you again.”

“Again?” She looked confused. 

“Yeah, he liked watching you at Hogwarts, but never thought you would date someone like him. So he kept it to himself. Well, I was there for him to talk to.” She didn’t know what to say. 

“Listen, next time you see him, don’t mention I told you that.” She nodded. “Look I have to go now, but I hope it works out. I’ll buy one when it’s published, and you can autograph my page.” She smiled at him.

“Thank you.” She told him as he leaned down and kissed her again, then left. 

Pansy started into her tea cup. Ron was never seriously involved with anyone at Hogwarts. He dated Lavender Brown, but anyone with eyes could see that wouldn’t last. She’d have to talk to him seriously and see if he had reasons for wanting to help her other than just seeing her get out of the business.


	9. chapter 9

  
Author's notes: pansy's method of interrogation  


* * *

It was a week before she saw Ron again. He’d been given a case and wanted to get the dark wizard quickly. Pansy thought I was the cutest thing to get his owls updating her. When he was safely in Azkaban, Ron visited Pansy. She had told Helen that even though she was taking a few weeks off, Ron could be admitted at any time. 

“It was amazing. He tried to cover his tracks but we managed to find him and bring him it. He put up a fight, but we got him.” 

“That’s great Ron.” She held out her arms and he picked her up. He had a habit of lifting her off the ground when he hugged her. On this day she wrapped her legs around him. 

“Oh, I’m in the mood to celebrate.” She laughed with him as he took her to her bed. 

Falling on her back, she let Ron remove her clothes, kissing newly exposed skin. Her jeans were pulled off and thrown to the side. The arousal both felt came to the surface and soon they were yanking at clothes until they were naked. While Ron was driven by the need to be with her again, Pansy had a secondary thought that came to mind. 

Ron was feasting on her breasts, while Pansy rolled under him, basking in the feelings. If she moved in with Ron she would definitely take advantage of this benefit being at her disposal.

She lifted her legs and brushed his hips with her thighs while he buried his face in her chest. Her hand threaded through his hair as she moved his head from one nipple to the other. 

She kicked with her leg and rolled them over. Pinning his hands above his head she kissed him deeply. She kept kissing him as she straddled him, taking time to play with his lips and his tongue. “It looks like you missed me.” She told him, running her pussy lips over his cock. 

“I did.” He said pushing his hips up. 

“Why did you miss me so much Ron?” She asked, sliding her pussy on his cock and taking him deep inside. He let out a loud groan. “Why Ron?”

“Because I like seeing you. Pansy what…..” He stopped when she began rocking over his cock, moving just the way he liked. She kept his hands pinned above his head. She knew he could over power her, but she also knew he wouldn’t.

She moved slowly, leaning down to kiss his eyelids, nose, cheeks, lips and neck, loving his little gasps. “Why do you want me to move in with you?” She asked in between kisses. 

“Pansy, what are you do….” She kissed his lips silencing him. 

“Why Ron?” She asked again, keeping her movements slow. 

“I don’t want you to have to work here anymore. I told you that.” He said confused. Pansy came down on him taking him as deeply as she could, but then kept still, not moving at all, just holding him inside her. “Pansy, please move.”

“There are lots of girls here you can invite to live with you.” She was driving him mental. 

“The other girls aren’t you.” He was breathing hard. “Please move, Pansy.”

“So it’s me your after?” She asked. Staying still, feeling him try to raise higher. 

“Yes, of course.” He said, his voice starting to crack under the tension.

“Why me Ron?” She raised her hips until she only had his cock head inside her. “Why am I so special?” 

“Pansy…your driving me mad.” He ground out trying to lift his hips. 

“Why me?” She asked him. She looked him in the eye with seriousness. “Tell me Ron, why me?” Ron froze. 

“Because……” He faltered. He tried lifting his hips but when he rose, she did also. 

“Because why?” She sounded almost desperate, that Ron couldn’t refuse her.

“Because I love you.” He whispered. She dropped down taking him deep again. He threw his head back and groaned. She began moving faster and riding him harder. 

“You only found out I was here a few weeks ago, how can you love me?” She said, kissing his neck, nibbling on his pulse. She heard his breathing increase as she rocked her hips over his. 

“I’ve known a long time.” He gasped out, clenching his fists where she still held them. 

“How long, Ron,” She was savage in her kiss, biting his lips, “how long have you loved me?” They were growing a thin sheen of sweat, as they moved. Ron couldn’t take it anymore. 

He pulled a hand free and wrapped his arm around her waist. Flipping her on her back Ron hooked his elbow under her knee and thrust into her. “How long?” He spoke with clenched teeth and he started fucking her hard. “Since Hogwarts seventh year.”

She was shouting out with every thrust he gave. He swallowed them down. Pansy had been bitten several times, but she didn’t care. “That’s why there hasn’t been anyone,” his hips were pumping hard, “they….weren’t…..you!” He punctuated every word with a hard thrust. Pansy was losing her grip on reality. 

She felt the tension tighten her body up. She wrapped her free leg around Ron’s waist and squeezed him tightly, pulling his body closer. Ron was going mad, making every grunt heard in the animal kingdom, and she was taking him. Pansy took everything he had to offer. 

“Love me Ron!” She yelled out tightening on his cock and flooding him with hot fluids as she came. 

“Merlin…I love you Pansy!” He screamed out as he came and spilled himself inside her. Collapsing on top of her, he released her leg and held her face in his hands. 

Their breathing combined into one as they inhaled and exhaled deeply. “I’ve….always ……loved ……you.” His words were more breathe then voice. 

She kissed him and cradled him close as they relaxed. Pansy closed her eyes. While Ron nestled into her neck, she let a tear slid down her cheek.


	10. chapter 10

  
Author's notes: making a descision  


* * *

Pansy had fallen sleep. Ron stared at the dried tears on her face. It didn’t look like many, but they melted his heart. She was moved to emotion by him, by his love for her. She now knew his secret. 

Ron had begun to notice her in seventh year. She had grown into a beauty. A divine beauty. After they finished school and he and Harry began Auror training, he tried to find out what happened to her. He knew her parents had died but she completed school anyway. He had no idea life would lead her here.

He made good money now and wanted to give her a real home. Hopefully he had proven himself. He knew that she had told Helen that she was taking a break. He also knew that he was admitted when no one else was. That had to mean something, didn’t it? 

Her tears had been brought on by their passion. He reached up a finger and traced the trail, from the edge of her eye down toward her ear. Pansy was a beautiful woman. He had lost his heart years ago to a girl and found it again in this woman. While life hadn’t been horrible, it hadn’t been generous. At least in his opinion. Pansy seems to think she has had a good life. Maybe she had. Maybe he wasn’t seeing her job as she did. She smiled so she wasn’t depressed about her work. She was shapely, so she wasn’t physically abused or starving herself, and she seemed to respect and care about Helen. 

He still wished he would have known about her then, he would have taken her in. He would have done anything rather than see her here. The past didn’t matter in the least to him. He didn’t care how many men there had been, but he wanted to be the last. No matter that she was happy, and assured him that she was in control she still wanted to be the last.

He lowered his lips and placed a kiss on her collar bone. She smelled of their heat, sweat and arousal that still hung in the air. He slowly pulled the sheet away from her hips. Her curves were lit by a few candles in the dim room. He ran his fingertips down her shoulder, along her ribcage, over her hips and down her thigh. He leaned in closer and inhaled. The smell of their mixed fluids was still potent. 

Ron admired her body, strong and sleek. He never had a desire for weak women, pampered ladies or complaining nags. He liked women who had strength and drive. To survive and live life the way she wanted to rather than give in took courage. 

Yet for all her qualities Pansy remained to him a deity of love walking the earth. He had worshiped her from afar, praying that one day she would be his. And now maybe, just maybe he might have his prayers answered. He leaned down and ran his cheek along her thigh. 

He loved her skin. Pale and succulent, covering her form in perfection. He kissed her hip, trailing kisses along the curve to her waist. He opened his lips and ran the tip of his tongue along her ribs and up her breast, closing on her nipple. 

She stirred and opened her eyes to look at him. She didn’t smile or frown. Her face was passive, almost angelic as she lay where she was, letting Ron look his fill.

She had many men look at her before, but while most of them saw pussy, Ron looked at her as if he was studying a fine piece of art. To him that’s what she was. A priceless masterpiece. 

“I never had a chance at Hogwarts to tell you how beautiful you were.” He said quietly coming up to eye level. She smiled sweetly at him. 

“I was just a girl then?” She told him. He lay down next to her stretching his body along hers.

“I was a boy then too.” He added. She reached up a finger and brushed a stray lock of hair out of his eye.

He studied her face for several minutes. “Pansy tell me you’ll move in with me.” It was a whisper, but his pleas touched her heart. Now she knew his motives. She understood them. She didn’t say a word, just gave him a smile and a small nod. The smile that lit up his face radiated through her body. He buried his face in her neck and hugged her tightly.

Pansy smiled as she held him. When he looked at her again, Pansy saw tears had fallen down his face. She brushed them away with her thumbs and gave him a kiss, then smiled brightly. 

She sat up and grabbed her wand. “Accio clothes.” She handed him his jeans and shirt, jumping up. “Get dressed.” She threw hers on and began rushing around the room, putting things away and shuffling through parchments. 

He was sitting at her small table when she sat down, a quill and parchment in hand. “What’s that?” he asked. 

“Patience.” She told him as she asked a house elf to summon Helen. When the woman arrived Pansy began to explain everything. “Helen it’s time for me to leave.” She said without any preamble. Helen hated that rubbish.

“I figured as much.” She said back. Ron was the only one in the room in shock.

“You do?” He asked.

“My good man, when a girl starts to become exclusive to a single client, it’s not long before she leaves a house like ours. Besides I’m not blind, I see how you look at her.” Ron bushed at the frank woman. “You just make sure you take care of my girl here, or I’ll find you and suffocate you in your sleep.” She gestured to her massive breasts as she threatened him.

“What a way to die.” He said thinking his whole face would vanish in that cleavage. Pansy let out a series of giggles that joined Helen’s laugh.

“When are you going?” She asked turning back to Pansy.

“As soon as possible. I’m going with Ron tonight to see his place, but I’ll be back in the morning to start packing.” Ron’s heart jumped. She was coming with him tonight. He would have her in his bed tonight. He was high on the endorphin rush but he kept himself under control.

“Helen, there is something I want to discuss with you first. I’m writing a book.” Helen’s eyes rose and she smiled. “It’s a memoir style of my life and what I’ve gone through. I’m not mentioning any names but I would like to use yours. However I do need your signature on this form.”

Helen signed it without a seconds thought. “Just like that? You didn’t read it?” Ron asked.

“My girl would never have me sign anything that would have a negative impact on me, and I don’t expect anything from her, so yes, I sign without reading. Besides if it does well, people will know about this place and the girls will make money. If it’s notorious, people will want to read it anyway, this place will be known and the girls will make money.” 

Ron nodded. “Either way you come out on top.” He said. 

“Actually the girls do, they make the money. I only make sure they can make it in a safe place.” Ron smiled at the woman, feeling his respect grow. “Although Pansy, you might want to talk to some of the girls. They might want their stories told.” Ron hadn’t considered that the girls might want their names known, but from the look on her face, Pansy had thought about it.

“I’ll talk to them all when I come back tomorrow.” Helen left a few moments later and Pansy gathered an overnight bag. 

Ron was waiting in the floo when she joined him. In a flash of green they emerged in Ron’s front room.


	11. chapter 11

  
Author's notes: a tour  


* * *

Pansy stepped out into what would soon be her home. Ron took her cloak and bag. “Make yourself at home.” He said smiling at her. 

She smiled back as he moved to put her bag and cloak away. Ron’s home was sparse at best. A coffee table, a couch, a set of armchairs, a shelf unit and fireplace. It was obviously a bachelor pad. A bachelor who spent little time at home. The coffee table itself had several parchments. A quick glance at the Azkaban photos told her they were work related so she left them alone. 

She moved to his kitchen, which was even more bare then the living room. A small round table had two chairs and again parchments covered the table. She had to smile. Ron sure was a task master when it came to his job. 

She moved down the hall and glanced into an open room. It contained a weight bench and several different sized weights. There were also belts that could be attached to legs and wrists, charmed to take whatever amount of weight the wearer wanted.

She moved to another room. It was empty except for one bed and a few boxes. “A spare room.” She turned and saw Ron looking over her shoulder. 

He nodded, then asked, “Would you like some dinner?”

“Maybe something light. I’m not that hungry.” She said. 

“Well, that’s the last room in the tour.” He gestured to the room at the end of the hall. It was obviously his bedroom. 

It had a large bed, low and close to the floor. The wardrobe stood next to a door, which she could see was a bathroom. Scattered clothes were on the floor as well as a few pairs of boots. “I know it’s not much, but when I have a case, sometimes I’m not home until morning.”

“It’s ok, it’s a man’s house. Or is this a flat?” She asked, realizing she didn’t even know where he lived. 

“It’s a house, a small one but a house. There’s even a greenhouse in the back but I haven’t done anything with it.”

“Where are we?” She asked. 

“Spinners End.” Pansy’s eyes flew open. 

“Spinners End? Professor Snape lives here.” 

“Yeah, he’s a few houses down.” Ron said. “We’ve spoken to him on a few cases. You can visit him later.” He suggested. 

“I will.” She moved into the bathroom. A shaving kit and a few bottles were on the countertop. The shelves along the wall were practically empty. There was another door next to the mirror. She looked to Ron.

“The laundry.” He answered. 

“Have you been in it?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

“A few times.” He said, smiling. “You can do whatever you want to this place. Just having you in it makes it better.” She smiled and kissed him. Just as his slid his arms around her waist they heard a voice.

“Ron where are you?” Ron rolled his eyes. 

“I’m sorry my floo is open to a few people.” She followed him out to the front again, but hung back at the hall. 

“Harry,” Ron called, “what’s going on mate?” 

“Thought you might want to grab dinner, Ginny wants Italian so she said I should come and grab you.” Pansy chose then to come out. “Hello Pansy.” 

“Hi Harry.” She said slipping her arm around Ron’s waist. 

“Well then, are you both coming?” Harry asked. Ron’s stomach chose that moment to let out a loud rumble. Harry and Pansy laughed as he turned bright red. 

“Yes, I think we are.” Pansy said. 

“Good, we’ll see you in a few minutes. I’ll let Ginny know your both coming.” He left through the floo. 

“I thought you weren’t that hungry.” He said. 

“It’s obvious you are.” She said patting his stomach laughing. He could do nothing but nod. 

“I’ll get out cloaks.” A few moments later they left. 

Ginny was glad to hear from her. She was a Quiddtch player for the Cannons much to Ron’s delight. She was overjoyed to hear Pansy was writing a book, and excited to read it, but she was even happier that she was moving in with Ron. Ron polished of a full plate, salad and desert, but then again thinking about the weight room, she thought it must take a lot to keep him in shape. 

Pansy had a wonderful time. Her past melted away and she was just a woman with her man. The evening reminded her of meals at Hogwarts and Pansy felt her spirits lifted. She didn’t really want the evening to end, but at the same time she wanted time with Ron. 

As they made their way back to the house, Pansy was still smiling. She looked at Ron as he was tossing their cloaks on a chair. “You had a good time?”

“I had a great time.” She dropped into an armchair. “It’s been a long time since I had a night like that.”

“I’m glad you liked it.” He dropped down and took off her shoes, massaging her feet. She smiled down at him. He was amazing. He kissed her ankle and slid his hands up her calf. 

He lifted her leg and hooked her knee on the arm of the chair. Taking her other leg he raised her ankle and kissed her ankle running his tongue the inside of her leg to her knee. He hooked it on the other arm, leaving her pussy open to his view. She reached behind her and gripped the sides of the chair, waiting for his move. 

Ron kept his eyes locked with hers and lowered his head, giving her a long lick along her slit. Using his fingers to hold her open her dipped his tongue into her. Pansy gasped out. Ron had the most talented tongue. She knew it had to do with the fact that he wanted her to feel pleasure. It was evident that he enjoyed tasting her, but what made it good was that he wanted her to feel good from it. He wanted to please her, and please her he did. 

She gave herself over to what he was doing to her body, amazed that he had memorized how her body reacted to him in such a short time. She was going mad, she needed more. 

Grabbing a handful of hair she pulled him up. When he was on his knees she reached out and started yanking at his belt. While she unfastened his jeans, he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside. Shoving his jeans past his hips, he grabbed his cock and guided himself inside her. 

He grabbed the arms of the chair and fucked her hard. Pansy let out gasp after gasp as he moved. Her pussy throbbed around him. Ron was loving her, not paying for her, loving her. Loving her roughly, but loving just the same. He had a firm grip on her hips, pulling her forward as he drove into her. 

She began slipping out of the chair and it irritated him. Lifting under her arms he hauled her to the floor and drove her into the ground. She locked her legs around his waist. After a few minutes he stopped. “This can’t be comfortable for you.” 

“It’s a little uneasy on the back.” She admitted. He rose up and helped her to her feet. “Bedroom.” He said stepping out of his jeans and giving her ass a light smack. She giggled as she hurried to the bed. She had no sooner crawled on it when Ron had her from behind and had slid back inside. 

She dropped her face on the mattress and spread her knees wide. “Damn woman.” He gripped her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other. He pulled her back as he thrust into her. She was dripping from her pussy, soaking him. 

He was getting off from seeing her ass ripple with every jerky movement he made. He loved a nice round ass, and just couldn’t help himself. He took each cheek in his hands, gripping the flesh and squeezing. 

Pansy was gripping the blanket in tight fists, as she felt it coming on fast. “Ron…Ron….Merlin ……I’m…….”

“I know my darling.” He said sweating over her. 

“Aaaahhhhhhhh.” She pushed her ass back into him and raised slightly as she came hard, releasing hot juice over his cock. 

“Fuck Pansy!” He humped into her harder, reveling in her new slickness. He felt it building in his loins, and the sight of Pansy’s ass bouncing around was just all too tempting. “Pansy love……I want… would you mind…..”

“What is it?” She gasp out into his blanket. 

“Can I spill over your ass?” He said quickly, moving faster. He was going to cum soon. 

“Yes Ron, anything you want.” Just as she spoke he pulled out and with a few wanks, spilled creamy cum all over her ass, shooting as far as her shoulder. 

“Bloody hell, Pansy that was fabulous.” She dropped on her stomach and let out a sigh. “It’s all over your back.” He said. 

“Well you can clean it this time.” She said already feeling her energy deplete. A moment later she felt magic sweep across her back. “Thank you.” 

“You’re welcome.” He left the room for a moment to make sure the house was warded securely and all the lights were out. When he returned Pansy was slipping under the covers. He crawled in, holding her close. 

“Pansy?” He whispered. She merely raised her eyebrows, already tired. “Will you stay in here with me or the guest room?” She had to smile. 

“Would it bother you if I chose the guest room?” She asked. 

“No. I want you here not matter what, but I’d like you to stay here with me.” She kept her smile. He thought of her comfort at all times. 

“I’ll stay here with you Ron.” She said. She couldn’t see his smile with her eyes closed, but it was big. She felt his kiss though as she drifted off to sleep in his arms.


	12. chapter 12

  
Author's notes: pansy has information without knowing it  


* * *

Pansy woke up alone. Slipping on Ron’s shirt she left the room and found him in the kitchen. He had thrown on his jeans but hadn’t bothered to even zip them up. His eyes were focused on a parchment as he leaned on the table.

“Good morning.” She said kissing his cheek. 

“Morning.” He gave her ass a light squeeze as he kissed her back. “I got this early and I didn’t want to wake you.” 

“A new case?” She asked pouring herself a coffee. 

“Yeah, a real asshole from what I’ve heard.” He said shuffling through some reports. 

“What did he do?” She asked sitting down and looking at the scattered photos. 

“He’s wanted for beating his wife, she’s still in St. Mungos.” Ron said. 

“I’m not surprised. Douglas had a freaky side.” She said putting down her mug. Ron looked at her and held up a photo. 

“This Douglas?” She nodded. 

“Douglas Silverton.” She said. “He’s been to Helen’s several times.” 

“He has?” She nodded. “Did he see you?” Ron wasn’t jealous, he was fine with her past, Pansy could see that. He asked, hoping she might have overheard something. 

“Yes.” 

“Ron?” A familiar voice called from the floo.

“In here Harry.” A second later Harry came into the kitchen. 

“Did you get the memo?” He asked. “Good morning Pansy.”

“Morning Harry. Coffee?” He nodded.

“Pansy, what did you mean Douglas had a freaky side?” Ron asked as she poured Harry a cup. 

“Douglas Silverton? That Douglas?” Harry asked taking the coffee. 

“Yes, he had a thing for hair pulling and holding girls by the throat. As you know Helen has several charms in place to protect the girls, so things never get out of hand.” She sat back down. “You might want to talk to Helen, I know he tried to offer her more money to drop the charms, even offered to pay the girls whatever they asked.” 

“He did?” Pansy nodded. 

“Do you know if he talked to Helen about another residence?” Harry asked. 

“You mean the house in Ireland?” She asked. 

Harry and Ron looked at each other. “How did you know about the house?” Ron asked. The Auror department just received information that there might be another residence. It was just as assumption at this point, not an actual lead. 

“Men talk after they have sex. Sometimes a little too much. He tried several times to get the girls to go there, but no one agreed. Even the girls who didn't meet with him knew because we all talk about the ones that are unusual. Since we don’t have to service anyone if we don’t want to, the girls know who to approach and who to stay clear from. We also know who to give a client to if they ask for something we specifically don’t do. With his reputation it would be asking for a beating. No girl would go when Helen’s spells protected them at the house.” She explained. 

Ron and Harry nodded. “Looks like we need to speak to Helen.” Ron said to his friend. Pansy left to dress while the two discussed a game plan. She was putting her boots on when Ron came into the bedroom.

“I was thinking about what you said in the kitchen about Douglas and wanted to make sure last night was alright?” He said holding her hands. 

Pansy looked confused. “What do you mean?” She asked. 

He looked uncomfortable for a moment. “The ass thing.” He said. 

“Ron,” she took his face in her hands, “I will always tell you if I am uncomfortable with something. Besides, I have had clients who liked it rough. I only saw Douglas one time, but there have been others.” 

“Alright.” He smiled as she kissed him. 

“Until then we fuck the way we want.” She winked and gave his ass a squeeze as she left the room. 

With a goodbye to Harry she left the house and emerged in Helen’s greeting room. All the girls were there to say goodbye. Helen had already told them that Pansy was leaving. It was a tradition they had to all say goodbye when a girl left the house. 

Helen had been right about the girls. They wanted their stories told. Many of them wanted mothers or fathers to read the book, hoping to make them realize what would happen if they forced their children out of their homes. Revealing what happened to them might save some relationships. Others knew that if the book did well, then Helen’s place would be known and clients might start asking for girls by name.

After the goodbyes, Pansy packed her room. She didn’t have much but she filled a large trunk and sent it to Ron’s through the floo. She looked around the room, empty of her presence and now ready for another girl to use. 

“Saying goodbye?” She turned and looked at Helen. 

“I guess. I made a lot of money in this room.” She approached the woman who took her in all those years ago. She had become family. “Helen, Ron and Harry might be coming to see you later.”

“Whatever for?” She asked. She had not thought to be seeing Ron again. It was no secret how he felt about Pansy.

“Douglas Silverton.” Helen nodded. “They’ve been assigned to find him.”

“Well, I can help there.” She said with an evil grin. She didn’t ask Helen to clarify. She’d find out later. 

“Goodbye Helen,” she hugged the woman tightly, “thank you so much for everything.”

“Goodbye my girl.” Helen watched her leave through the floo, then let a tear fall. Pansy would be alright.


	13. chapter 13

  
Author's notes: talking to helen  


* * *

Hermione took all the parchments and filed them, making sure to verify who had a signed form and if it matched names in the book. Pansy was excited as well, and they made several notes on the pages to rewrite. Pansy wanted to let everyone know the truth, just like the girls wanted. She had a lot of editing to do, but for the second family, she would do it. 

While she was busy at Hermione’s, Ron and Harry entered Helen’s. There were escorted into her private office by a house elf. 

Helen looked up from her desk. “Gentlemen, Pansy told me you’d be by.” She stood and shook hands with both of them, before they sat in three chairs in front of her fire. 

“Did she tell you why we were coming?” Harry asked. 

‘Yes, Silverton.” Both men nodded. “What can I tell you?”

“Pansy said she’d heard that he’d offered money if you’d drop the wards.” Helen nodded. “How much did he offer?”

“Ten thousand galleons.” She said calmly. Harry and Ron’s eyebrows flew into their hairlines. 

“What?!” Ron said leaning forward. Helen merely nodded again. “What types of wards do you have here?”

“They protect the girls from wizards that try to go against arrangements that are already made when they negotiate their prices. The girls talk with the clients downstairs, agree on a fee and what will and won’t be done. The rooms the girls live in read that agreement when the couple enters. The wards are also set to the signatures of the girls who live in the rooms. They are set with each girl in mind. If there is something a girl will not do no matter the amount of money, the ward is set with that in mind. Not one girl here is willing to what Silverton asked if the wards were dropped. Only a handful were still willing to see him at all.”

“Did the girls confide in you what he wanted?” Harry asked.

“Oh yes. He liked to hit women. He was into things like slapping, spanking, restraints, whips, even humiliation play.”

“Which consists of?” Harry leaned forward.

“In most cases it involves things like demeaning comments, calling girls bitches and making them say things degrading about themselves, or admitting to shameful desires. It also consists of master and slave play. If the two parties are consensual, certain rules and safe words would be agreed upon. In Silverton’s case, it was more extreme.”

Harry and Ron exchanged a look. “Extreme how?” Ron asked. 

“He wanted to vomit, urinate, even defecate on the girls.” She said quietly. “He also objected to safe words, wanting total control.” Harry and Ron looked at each other. They were asking these questions to get an idea of character. 

“Helen,” Harry said, “if none of the girls here were willing to give him what he wanted, why not try another brothel?” 

“It would serve no purpose if she enjoyed it. Silverton likes to hear screams, crying. A woman that enjoys it wouldn’t get him off. A woman who won’t would scream louder.” She fell silent as they looked at each other. 

“Pansy mentioned something about an Ireland address.” Harry told her. 

“It’s in Lisburn.” She told them. “In the hills of the northern countryside. It’s called Castle Vadstill.”

“How do you know this?”

She looked to Ron. “He gave me the address, hoping if he paid well enough he might be able to ’order’ some of my girls for a party. A party where he was the only guest I would assume.”

“Thank you for speaking with us Helen.” Ron said standing and offering his hand.

“You’re welcome.” Helen nodded and watched the two men leave her office. 

Pansy arrived back at Ron’s with her arms full of parchments. Ron and Harry were pouring over maps on the kitchen table.

“Hello.” Pansy said kissing his cheek. 

“Thanks for tipping us off to Helen. She was wonderful.” Pansy smiled at Ron. 

“You’re welcome.” She said. Harry handed her a sandwich from box they had on the table. 

While the two men worked in the kitchen, Pansy took out the shrunken desk from her trunk and enlarged it, setting it up in the front room. For the next hour while Pansy scratched away with her quill, memos went back and forth from the floo for Ron and Harry. 

All of a sudden, an owl tapped in the window. Pansy recognized it right away and let it in. She flew into the kitchen. 

“Ron!” 

“What is it?” He turned to her immediately as she held out the letter. 

“Douglas Silverton is made an appointment to see Helen tomorrow morning.”


	14. chapter 14

  
Author's notes: a break in the case  


* * *

When they heard of the coming meeting, Ron and Harry sprung into action. Harry went back to the Auror department, giving the location of the castle and made arrangements to have it raided. They were to spare nothing, search every room, and even look for hidden rooms or chambers. 

Ron went to see Helen again and made plans with her. Everything was set. It took until the wee hours of the morning to coordinate, but Pansy was thrilled at Ron’s drive to bring down Douglas Silverton. 

She occupied herself with moving into Ron’s place. She had already added her clothes to his wardrobe, and her personal effects throughout his house. Her books lined a shelf, while his filled another. She decided she would need to ask Ron where he had accounts. The kitchen needed filling. It was plain to see that Ron ate nothing but take away. His cooler was empty and his cupboards bare. He had very few dishes and utensils. 

She settled herself at her desk with a stack of parchments while the morning passed. Ron’s plan would have started by now. 

 

Ron and Harry settled themselves in a small room in Helen’s. Harry in his invisibility cloak, and Ron tucked behind a thick curtain. 

Helen’s wards prevented apparition out, so Harry and Ron needed Douglas to come up to the room so they could secure him in charmed shackles. Once the door closed, they would have him. 

Helen greeted him and escorted him to the room upstairs. He paused outside the door as a familiar girl came into view. “Constance,” he said, “how lovely to see you again.” Harry and Ron exchanged rolled eyes at his words. “I was so hoping you might change your mind and join me at Vadstill.”

“I have said no many times Mr. Silverton, why would I change it now?” She said back to him. 

“The noise of a purse full of coins can change many minds my dear.” He said smiling at her. 

Harry looked at his watch. The raid on the castle had started 2 minutes ago. Harry had given them orders to confiscate anything that could be used as a torture device. While the wife was still in St. Mungo’s, she had several marks on her body that could only come from sick and twisted creations delivered by an equally sick and twisted mind.

“Douglas, are we going to talk or not?” Helen said pouring two glasses of wine. 

“I need your help Helen?” He said shutting the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other and through looks the two had come to memorize over the years, Harry told Ron they should stay and listen. Ron agreed. 

“Help how?” When she heard him say that, Helen knew the two aurors would value any information she could obtain. The fact that they hadn’t sprung into action proved that.

“My wife may have gone to the aurors.” He said taking a sip of wine. 

“Why would she do that?” Helen asked taking her own seat.

“We fought, as usual. I think she wishes to sever our marriage.” He said. 

“Why not give it to her. It’s obvious you care nothing for the woman.” She said. “Would it be that much trouble to be rid of her.” 

“It’s more than that Helen. Castle Vadstill is hers. Is she goes, she takes it with her.” Harry and Ron exchanged a glance. This was news to them.

“So you buy another castle, how hard can it be?” She said. 

“I wish to keep Castle Vadstill, I have my reasons.” Harry made a mental note to check the raid as soon as they had secured Silverton. 

“So what do you need from me?” She asked casually.

“I’d like you to burn the letters I sent you.” He said. 

“I’ve burnt every letter you sent me Douglas, after I sent a refusal of course. What purpose would I have to keep them?”

“Very good, then there is only one more thing to ask, and of course I will compensate you and the girls well.” 

Helen narrowed her eyes. “Compensate them for what?”

“Obliviation.” He said. Harry and Ron’s eyes became hard. 

“Why should I obliviate my girls?”

“Would it be so hard for them to forget me Helen?” He asked. While he smiled, shackles flew at him securing his wrists and ankles. Harry threw his invisibility cloak off and approached Douglas.

“Yes, it would.” Harry said. Douglas tried in vain but the charmed metal prevented apparition along with Helen’s wards. 

Harry and Ron each took an arm and forced the man to stand. He looked down at Helen. “You’ve made a deal with them?”

“Better them than you Douglas.” She handed a stack of parchments over to Ron. “His letters.” Douglas shook his head and looked at Helen. She gave him a toast with her wine glass as he was lead from the room. 

With Silverton secured in a cell in Azkaban, Harry and Ron went to the castle. The search had turned up more than they thought. Douglas Silverton would be charged with much more then spousal abuse. 

The letters Helen gave them alone were evidence of attempted bribery. The testimonies the girls were willing to give would be helpful in determining character.

The results of the raid however would guarantee him the dementor’s kiss.


	15. chapter 15

  
Author's notes: two projects finished  


* * *

Pansy looked at the stack of parchments with pride. It was almost done. With the added changes, and uninterrupted time to herself, she made more progress then she thought. 

Ron was gone for all hours over the next few days. She knew from his scattered notes that Douglas Silverton was in more trouble than originally anticipated.

When he stayed and slept for a mere few hours, Pansy let him rest. She knew after this case was finished she would get the whole story. Until then, she focused on her story. 

It was nearly complete. Hermione had sectioned it off and the chapters flowed well. The stories of the girls were touching and heartfelt. The humor and humanity of Helen herself brought tears to Pansy’s eyes as she wrote of the woman.

Pansy wrote her final chapter. Her own thoughts on her life and the direction it was now heading, her gratefulness at Ron for his offer, her happiness at the first real relationship in her life, and her thanks to anyone who chose to read her story.

Hermione thought her finished product was fabulous. She was anxious to get Ron’s Introduction, but Pansy had told her the case was almost finished and after he had rested, they could take the final step. 

It was while she was sitting in the front room, that Ron emerged, looking ragged and tired but satisfied. He sat down and smiled at her. 

“He’ll see the criminal wizengamout in a few days, but no doubt he’ll be kissed.” Pansy just looked at him as he spoke. “There was a chamber beneath the castle. A dungeon of depravity. Tables were equipped with chains. Chairs with all sort of attachments.” His face began to fall. Pansy’s mirrored his. “The walls contained all manners or whips, leather straps and paddles.” His voice was started to deepen and he fell silent for a moment.

“There is something else isn’t there, Ron?” She asked. 

“Freshly dug ground in the atrium.” He said. Pansy felt her heart drop. She stood and took Ron’s hand. Together they walked to the bedroom. 

Pansy took Ron’s clothes off. He stood there as she stripped him down to his shorts. The past several days had taken a toll on him. Pansy’s comfort was appreciated in the highest sense. He lay down and closed his eyes and the blanket covered him, and he let his body shut down. Some time later she crawled in with him and they fell asleep.

The next morning Ron woke to the smell of fresh coffee. As he sat up and stretched Pansy entered. “Good morning.” She said sitting next to him. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did.” He took the mug and kissed her cheek. “Thank you for dealing with all this.” He said wrapping an arm around her. 

“You’re marvelous, you know.” She smiled at the face he made. “The way you would not rest until he safely locked away. I admire that.” He nuzzled her neck and sipped his coffee. 

“I’m still sorry I wasn’t able to help you move in.” She shrugged. 

“Don’t worry, it handled it fine.” She told him. 

“How is the book coming along?” He asked. Pansy gave him a huge smile. 

“Done.” Ron’s eyes opened. 

“Already?” He asked. 

“I just couldn’t stop.” She said. “Hermione wants to speak with you if you feel up to it.” 

“What about?” He asked, knowing this was her project. 

“She’ll tell you.” Pansy grinned and began dressing. 

“Where are you off to?” He asked rising and pulling on his jeans.

“Market. With you busy and me hip deep in parchments, we’ve both been living off take away.” His chuckle joined hers. 

“I have an account at Olivia’s.” She nodded. “We’ll cook together tonight and have an actual meal.” She nodded he gave her a pouch that had his account information on it.” With a hug and a kiss, he left through the floo to Hermione’s. 

Pansy set out for the market. They would dine on homemade food tonight.


	16. chapter 16

  
Author's notes: the introduction  


* * *

Reader, 

You may have purchased this book for one of many reasons. You may want to know the notoriousness of what occurs behind the closed door of a Knockturn Alley brothel. You may wish to know if there are others with the same nefarious desires as your own. You may simply yearn to know what causes a woman to chose a profession such as this one. 

For whatever reason that moves you to read this, know that you read the story of a girl who walked in a path as normal as any. It was not too long ago when she would have been considered a sister's best friend, or that girl that used to live close to your own home, or in my case the young lady who attended classes with you.

I knew Pansy Parkinson from Hogwart’s School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We were in the same year, but different houses. While I lived in Gryffindor, she was sorted into Slytherin. She is cunning, just like her house founder. She would not undertake something without an advantage to herself. You will see the extent of that in the text you read. 

It was not until our last year that I saw the woman she had become. Had I been a bit more confident in my dealings with ladies, I may have let her know how she affected me. I did not. 

I lost contact with her until just this year, at a bachelor party given at Helen’s House where she worked. It was a shock to see her there, and like you, I had formed my own opinions only to have them crumble to the ground. The lovely girl I was keen on at Hogwarts was now a woman of strength. She had been through so much in her life, and she still smiled and saw the positive aspects of her life and career. 

Pansy Parkinson would not just take what was being handed to her. She would live life her own way. This was her choice, and I will always respect it, no matter what.

You may have an opinion of her before you begin reading. That may or may not change when you finish this book. It’s not for me to try and sway you either way. I only hope you read her work with an open heart and mind, with the knowledge that she is not the only one to have made this choice, but that is for her to tell. 

All I can say is that when I look in her eyes, I see a woman of courage. 

When I hold her hands, I feel her strength. 

When I hear her voice, I hear her inspiration.

When I listen to her laugh, she lightens my soul. 

When I feel her touch, I feel her energy. 

I am glad she has decided to tell her story. I am proud of her in every way. She is not weak, or easily manipulated. She is a survivor, and a fighter. Her smile warms my heart. My life is enriched now that she had agreed to share hers with me. 

She is everything I dreamed she would be to me, and I love her. I can’t wait to see what life holds for us. 

Auror, Ronald Bilius Weasley

 

 

A/N: I'm sorry its such a short chapter but I thought Ron's declaration and words of support deserved the spotlight.


	17. chapter 17

  
Author's notes: the aftermath  


* * *

Pansy let the parchment fall. She and Ron were sitting at the table, having dinner. It was so nice to have a decent meal, instead of pulling it out of a bag.

The parchment fell on the table. She didn’t know what to say. 

“Maybe I should have let Hermione word it?” He said. 

“No Ron it was…..your words mean more. I just don’t know what you want from me, I don’t know what you expect.” She said. 

“I expect you to just be you.” He said with sincerity. 

She smiled at him thinking how wonderful he was. “Ron, I feel strongly for you, and I’m grateful and appreciative of everything you offered me. I care about you very much. I hope for now, you will take that to value.” 

He reached for her hand and gave her his little boy smile. “Anything you give me, I value.” 

 

One month later:

Hermione had advertised for an all telling memoir in several bookstores. The release date was given ahead of time and she had heard from several shop owners that books had been prepaid for and on reserve. The day the book came out Flourish and Blotts had to set up a separate counter for pre orders. 

Pansy couldn’t believe it. “How could a simple book cause that much of a frenzy?” She asked Hermione in the stockroom of Flourish and Blotts. They had requested a book signing in their store, which both ladies were overjoyed to agree to. 

“Because Pansy, you aren’t afraid to say it’s your story. You used your own name and not an alias or anonymous. People know it’s real and that is the selling factor.” 

Pansy signed countless books, and the success was more than she ever dreamed. Helen herself was there and she spoke with several reporters. Hermione had given her a heads up that they might write about her in a bad light. Helen merely laughed. 

“Good light, bad light. Light can be adjusted. At least you are seen when you’re in any light at all.” Hermione had to laugh at the woman. She was an opportunist that would have made Slytherin himself proud.

Ron and Harry now had a new source for information. Helen told them what she could. The Ministry of Magic was doubtful about her, but Ron and Harry continued to speak with her, and she continued to have some form of information every time. 

Douglas Singleton was indeed given the dementor’s kiss, after the atrium revealed the remains of a girl. The Ministry would not release her identity to the public, saying that her memory would be honored even if her life was not. Pansy had a feeling the Ministry couldn’t identify her and Harry and Ron had gotten no answers when they tried to follow up.

With Silverton convicted, his wife would retain all the properties and accounts. She was going to have a long rehabilitation, but she said she had never felt better in her whole life. She had agreed to go through Vadstill again when she recovered and see if there was anything the Ministry had missed. 

As Pansy signed book after book the people eventually started giving her little comments. Glad that she was starting a new life. Thanking her for not giving up and giving in. One woman even cried as she told how the stories of the girls touched her heart. 

Several people asked Ron to sign the book as well, but he said he shouldn’t because he didn’t write it. Pansy smiled up at him from her seat. “Just sign the introduction page Ron.” 

He couldn’t refuse her and signed only on that page. Flashes went off a few times as Ron and Pansy smiled. Pansy never thought her story would make this much of an impact. She was overjoyed at how many people were moved to tears by her words. 

Pansy herself cried when a woman came forward clutching her book to her chest. “Would you like me to sign it?” She asked the woman. 

The woman just let her tears fall and reached out a hand. Pansy didn’t know what to do so she took her hand and squeezed. “Thank you.” She said through her tears.

Pansy just smiled at the woman. She had received so many ‘thank yous’ this afternoon, that now she just accepted them politely. Then the woman leaned down and whispered only for Pansy to hear. “Now I know where to find my Jessica.” Pansy smiled, and blinked back tears thinking of the girl who’d long ago ran away from home when her mother got drunk and called her worthless. Maybe she would be going home soon. 

She turned and rested her head on Ron’s shoulder, letting her tears take over for a moment. The buyers in line were patient and understanding as she took the time to compose herself, then continued. 

That evening as Ron and Pansy sat in bed, naked as usual, they talked. “I’m proud of you.” He told her. 

“Thank you.” She said kissing him. “I have something for you.” She leaned over his body and pulled a copy of her book out of a drawer. “I want to read you something.” She sat in front of him, and fluffed the pillows behind his head. “Comfortable?” She asked. 

“Oh yes.” He said, secretly excited at the idea of naked reading. 

“This is the last page. I thought I would read it to you myself.” She told him, opening to the back pages. 

“I had never expected to find a hero to come and whisk me away and keep me safe and secure. I had set my mind to the idea of making sure I took care of myself. Ron was the first client I had ever kissed on the mouth. He was the first client I had ever wanted to kiss on the mouth. I had wanted Ron to become something more, but a woman in my situation learns not to get her hopes up. She learns to depend on herself and accept when good things happen spontaneously.

Ron was the first man I let spend the night with me. He was the first man I believed. In a world where promises are part of fantasy, I took Ron’s words to heart. I wanted so much to think that this man would view my profession for what it was. A profession and nothing more. It didn’t matter to Ron what I had to do. Regardless of my career, he treated me like a lady or quality. It is a feeling I will treasure. 

So, where am I now? I’m living with Ron, enjoying my time with him. Ron is a gift from the Gods and I thank them daily for delivering him to me. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.”

Ron stared at her. He had planned to read the book when he had a lighter work load. He had no idea she thought of him like that. It made his heart race.

“Thank you.” He said, barely managing to get the words out. 

“There’s one more thing.” She straddled his lap and handed him the book. “I signed it for you.” Ron opened to the front and found her handwriting. 

‘Ron,’ It read, ‘you have no idea of how happy I have become living with you. I hope you enjoy this, I wrote it because you encouraged me. You give me something that no one else has been able to give me. Something that no man has ever wanted to give me. You love me Ron, and that means more to me that anything I could ever ask for. You are a joy to me and I love you for it. I love you Ron, I can say it now without fear of uncertainty. I love you Ron.

Pansy’

Ron tossed the book aside and wrapped his arms around her. “Tell me.” He said attacking her neck. 

“I love you Ron.” She shouted and mounted him. “I love you I love you I love you I love you……” She chanted as she rode him. She dropped her head and kissed him roughly. He returned it and soon both their lips were swollen and they each had been bitten. 

Ron rolled them over and starting driving his body into Pansy’s. He couldn’t get deep enough. He tried to control himself, but his emotions were ruling him. He couldn’t see, his vision was going blurry. 

Pansy watched his face and her heart pounded as she saw tears fall from Ron’s face. They came pouring down. She felt them splash her face and drop on her neck, but she let them fall, refusing to wipe them away. Ron’s mouth crashed on hers and as they kissed, the saltiness of his tears joined them. 

Ron reached between their bodies and fingered her clit. She arched into him thrusting her hips into his. Their bodies were driven by lust. They were sweating and heaving. Ron rode her body hard but she loved it. She was clutching his body, absorbing the sweat and tears. 

Ron dove in for a kiss and Pansy screamed into his mouth as she came hard. He wasn’t far behind, he yelled out loudly as he too let loose. His voice echoed in their room. 

As he relaxed on her body, he continued to cry over her. Their fast heated love session purged the ache in his body but his emotions were still running in every direction.

He raised his head and held her face in his hands, kissing her gently. “Tell me.” He whispered against her lips. 

“I love you Ron.”


	18. Epilogue

  
Author's notes: after the success  


* * *

Pansy’s life settled into a peaceful routine, and she loved it. Her days were her own to do whatever she pleased.

Jessica had sent her an owl a few months after the book signing saying that she was back at home. Her mother read the book and came for her immediately. Things were said that should have been said many years ago, but it was never too late, Jessica had told her, to fix things. She thanked Pansy for telling her story.

Pansy’s book was doing so well that more and more owls kept coming in, some were not so good. She got many from wives saying she should be ashamed to announce her horrid past. Pansy had heard too much lewdness in her life to be affected by a few bitter women. She laughed the owls off. They didn’t matter to her.

Douglas Silverton’s wife questioned the house elves at Vadstill and found several hidden rooms the Aurors were unable to find. One of which was an office style room. It was full of pensieves and globes. The memories of Douglas’s lecherous activities. He used memory charms on the girls that panicked.

The room also revealed the identity of the girl found in the atrium as Sally Croft. A prostitute from Ireland. She was an orphan who, when she came of age, left the orphanage she was raised in but had trouble making it on her own. Since she had no family she wasn’t missed and no one had reported her disappearance. Mrs. Silverton gave her a proper service and memorial.

Helen had told her that business was good indeed. Her instinct had been right and many men came in asking for girls by name. Pansy was happy for her and the girls, who sent thank you gifts of all kinds. She laughed at the novelties that came through the floo for her. Edible panties, candy g-strings, flavored massage oil, blindfolds, and satin gloves. Leave it to household full of hookers to make life interesting.

Pansy received a single owl from her uncle, congratulating her on her success. It was cordial and polite and was written in a different script then the signature. He must have signed it after his secretary wrote it and sent it so he would appear in good light. Someone must have mentioned the book and how he looked in it. She didn’t bother replying.

Instead she focused on life with Ron. She enjoyed the leisure she had and spoke to Professor Snape. He had an apothecary shop on Diagon Alley and in Hogsmeade. She turned Ron’s basement into a lab and brewed basic potions for his shop while he worked on the new creations and conducted research. She had always enjoyed potions and it gave her time something to do.

She thought about Ron. He was fabulous and treated her wonderfully. He was apologetic when work took up time, but she understood. She admired his dedication to his profession. It was something she understood perfectly. She was in love. For the first time in her life, Pansy Parkinson was in love and she liked feeling.

The end


End file.
